Samarkan namamu!
by MOVSm16
Summary: terdapat OC
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Mobil hitam tersebut melaju di jalan raya yang sepi. Pukul 2 malam. Embun menyelimuti mobil tersebut. Sunyi, senyap, tak ada keributan jalan raya. Tanpa keributan klakson dan mesin bermotor. Memecah keheningan, bunyi telepon berdering memenuhi di mobil. Terdengar sang pengemudi berbicara :

"perlu bantuan?" tanyanya pada sang penelepon

"ya, sangat, dimana kau sekarang?"

"Pulau Rintis, menyetir"

"agen kita gugur dalam ledakan kemarin malam, aku perlu kau mencari talenta baru"

"serahkan padaku"

Mobil tersebut melaju kencang dan hilang di tikungan.

Chapter 1

Tampak 2 orang anak laki-laki berlari di depan kedai kokotiam turunan tersebut.

"kembalikan minumanku Goppaal !"

Yang bernama Gopal hanya berlari dan berteriak. Mereka berlarian dan tertawa.

Namun momen itu hanya sementara.

Menginjak remaja, 5 teman ini, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal harus berpisah.

Fang dan Yaya, oleh orang tua mereka, dipindahkan ke Ibukota.

Sampai suatu hari di SMA Pulau Rintis.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang laki-laki ber-jas hitam legam, lengkap dengan dasi dan ikat pinggang.

"Boboi, kau tahu tak siapa orang tu?" tanya Gopal

Boboiboy hanya mengangkat bahu. Timbul rasa curiga di benaknya.

"lebih baik kita datangi" kata Boboiboy sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"haah, betul tu Boboiboy" kata Ying yang muncul entah dari mana.

Sebentar saja 3 sahabat itu sampai di depan sang pemuda. Orang itu menoleh pada mereka, berbicara samar-samar :

"halo"

Setelah kata tersebut, 3 sahabat tersebut dibekap dan diculik.


	2. Pertemuan Kembali

Saat penutup mata mereka dilepas, mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang yang lapang, dimana terdapat sang pemuda berbaju hitam. Ia tersenyum.

"Maaf jika kejadian di sekolah tadi menyinggung kalian" katanya

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Geng Adudu kah?!" tanya Ying dengan aksennya yang kental.

"Adudu?" tanya sang pemuda bingung

Setelah beberapa detik hening, sang pemuda ini mulai berbicara, lagi.

"Aku menculik kalian karena aku akan merekrut kalian menjadi salah satu agen rahasia kami"

"Kalau kami tak nak?" kata Gopal

"hah, tak mungkin kau tak ingin, dan oh ya, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian"

Dari belakang sang agen terlihat 2 sosok yang tampak tak asing ;

Fang dan Yaya.

Penampilan mereka berubah. Fang, yang awalnya si manusia ungu sudah mengganti warnanya. Ia memakai jaket hitam, serta kacamata berbingkai hitam, dan tingginya bertambah. Sedangkan Yaya, ia masih menyukai merah jambu, lebih tinggi, serta ber boots hitam.

Tanpa disadari Boboiboy sedang melongo menatap Yaya.

"ehm…, hai" kata Fang, memulai pertemuan mereka kembali yang kaku bagai patung.

Ying langsung berlari memeluk Yaya. Sementara Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang melakukan _fistbum_ ala Baymax yang kurang maco.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku untuk memperkenalkan diri sekarang, aku adalah Peter Pan, salam kenal" kata sang pemuda.

"Peter Pan?" kata Yaya, heran

"Oh,itu hanya nama samaran, disini, sebagai agen rahasia kita perlu nama samaran, dan kita bebas memilih siapa nama samaran kita" jelas sang 'Peter Pan'

Seperti biasa sang jangkrik akan keluar pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Sang pemuda kembali memecah keheningan.

"oke, sekarang kita mulai dengan nama samaran kalian masing-masing, lalu kubacakan aturan yang berlaku disini. Kita mulai dari Gopal"

"hah! Aku nak jadi detektif Conan!" kata Gopal spontan.

"apalah Gopal….., hah aku nak jadi Aphrodite" kata Ying. Entah kenapa ia memakai nama sang dewi kecantikan.

"Guinevere" jawab Yaya

"hah, aku nak Arthur, aku nak Arthur!" teriak Boboiboy. Ia ingin menjadi Arthur karena Yaya. Arthur dan Guinevere memang serasi.

Fang terdiam, ia tak tahu apa nama yang ia pakai, namun terbesit 1 nama di benaknya.

"Ares" katanya.

Seng pemuda menatap Fang aneh. Namun ia langsung menghilangkan kontak matanya dengan Fang.

"oke, sekarang kita mulai dengan…. Aha! Tunjukkan jam tangan kalian" kata Peter. Mereka menunjukkan jam tangan mereka. Si Peter menekan tombol yang ada di jamnya. Tiba-tiba, terlihat kabel menyambung ke jam tangan mereka.

"Oke, sekarang jam tangan kalian akan menyambung ke jam tanganku, jadi aku akan memantau kalian selama di sini, dan aku akan menjadi mentor kalian."

"mentor apaan" bisik Boboiboy kepada Gopal

Si Peter mendengar kata bisikan Boboiboy. Kenapa? Karena jam tersebut mendengar _semua_ kata ejekan dari si murid baru.

"Oh ya, ingat jam tangan ini _mendengar semua_ kata ejekan yang kalian lontarkan, oke?" katanya. Boboiboy sontak diam.

"Nah dan peraturan kita, satu, pakaian kalian, pertama tak ada topi." Boboiboy pun melepas topinya dengan kesal.

"Kedua, tak ada ikat kepala". Gopal sekarang merasa sama kesalnya dengan Boboiboy.

"Ketiga tidak ada jaket dan sarung tangan". Fang sekarang tertular penyakit kesal.

"Nah, jangan bilang tak boleh kacamata!" kata Ying

"Betul tuh, betul" kata Fang.

Si Peter hanya tertawa.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Itu hak kalian, nah dan yang peraturan yang nomor 4, jangan curang, dan jika curang, maka akan dikeluarkan dari sini, dan yang terakhir, jangan mati. Oke sekarang kelas dibubrakan"

Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun Si Peter, mengisyaratkan Fang untuk ikut dengannya. Fang hanya menurut dan memisah dari yang lain.

"kenapa memilih Ares" kata Peter saat mereka sudah di pojok ruangan.

"Yah, itu bukan masalah untukmu" kata Fang.

"Aku tahu jika kau melakukannya untuk Ying, dan aku tahu kalau Aphrodite dan Ares saling mencintai"

Fang hanya terdiam. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia mengiyakan kata sang mentor.


	3. Balapan

"Yah, mungkin ini illegal bagi kalian, secara kalian masih dibawah umur, tapi sebagai seorang agen, kalian harus melakukannya" kata Peter.

Disana, berjejer 5 buah motor bewarna berbeda.

"Wah, aku nak yang merah lah!" Kata Gopal.

Sementara yang lain hanya melongon menatap 5 motor tersebut.

"Pastikan kalian memakai helm dan jam tangan kalian, tugas kalian disini adalah berlomba, hindari kecurangan, paham?!"

Mereka serempak mengangguk.

"Oke, 1,2,3, mulai!"

Mereka langsung tancap gas.

Aspal demi aspal mereka lalui. Tapi lama kelamaan aspal tersebut berubah menjadi jalan berbatu. Yaya yang sudah hampir sampai ke jalan berbatu tersebut dihubungi oleh sang mentor melalui jam tangannya.

"Peter ke Guinevere, tekan tombol warna merah dan kau akan berhasil melewati jalan berbatu, Good Luck"

"Guinevere ke Peter, diterima"

Saat Yaya menekan tombol tersebut, Si motor segera berubah menjadi mobil.

"Wow!" teriak Yaya.

Ying yang berada tepat di belakang Yaya hanya bisa diam melihat. Tapi Ying yang berotak encer menyadari tombol merah tersebut dan menyusul Yaya.

Sementara Ying dan Yaya berusaha merebut nomor 1, para leaki mengalami cekcok.

"Fang, bagi aku jalan dulu" kata Boboiboy.

"Hah, usahalah sendiri" kata Fang sambil mempercepat laju motornya. Boboiboy pun berusaha untuk mendahului Fang dan terjadi adu kecepatan antara mereka berdua. Tanpa disadari oleh Fang ataupun Boboiboy, motor Gopal sudah bertransformasi menjadi pesawat terbang.

Gopal yang pada saat itu penasaran pada tombol-tombol aneh di motornya dan tanpa sengaja membuat motornya bermetamorfosis menjadi pesawat. Malangnya, sebelum bertukar menjadi pesawat, motor tersebut bertukar menjadi ;

15 menit yang lalu…

"Hah, ada tombol ni. Tekan sajalah" kata Gopal. Seketika motornya berubah menjadi mobil.

"Wahhh, best lah!, coba yang ni pula" ia menekan tombol warna biru.

"Hah, betukar jadi kapal?!"

"Kenape jadi gajah pulak ni oii!"

"Alamak, betukar jadi Kanguru!"

"Aiyoyo, kenape betukar jadi motor Papa aku ni!"

"Betukar jadi kereta api pula!"

"Aiyoyo, Ufo ni sempit sangat lah"

Gopal pun terus memencet tombol yang tertera pada motor tersebut sehingga bertukar menjadi roket.

"Papa! Mama!, aku tak nak matilaah!"

Tak sengaja (lagi) ia memencet tombol dan roket tersebut menyusut menjadi pesawat terbang. Gopal pun mendesah lega.

Kembali ke Boboiboy dan Fang, mereka masih adu kecepatan. Sekarang Boboiboy sudah mendahului Fang.

"Hah, aku nak susul Yaya dulu, Bye!"

Fang hanya mendengus kesal dan menambah laju motornya. Tak sampai 1 detik kemudian ban motor Boboiboy pecah dan sang pengemudi terjatuh dari motornya. Fang yang nge-rem mendadak ikut terjatuh. Saat itu juga pesawat Gopal sampai ke garis finish dan pertandingan selesai.

"Oke, untuk Arthur dan Ares, lain kali jangan bertengkar saat berkendara, serta jangan sampai aku harus menjadi kalian" kata Peter.

Fang memberi deathglare pada Boboiboy sementara Boboiboy hanya mendengus kesal.

"Untuk Guinevere dan Aphrodite, kerja bagus, dan untuk, eh…, detektif Conan, kurangi rasa ingin tahumu terhadap tombol, oke, dan sekarang kelas dibubarkan"

Ying dan Yaya berjalanj dengan rasa puas sementara Gopal berusaha memendam rasa gembiranya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Guys, bagaimana tidur kalian?" ucap Peter dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku masih merasa bantalnya kurang empuk" bisik BoBoiBoy pada Fang

"Jam bisa _mendengar_" kata Fang balik berbisik.

Peter Pan memandang mereka tanda mengiyakan bisikan mereka.

"Jadi, tugas kalian hari ini adalah belajar menembak!" kata Peter dengan semangatnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Ini pertanyaan yang dari kemarin ingin kutanya dari lusa kemarin, sebenarnya, kenapa kami diculik ke sini?" tanya Gopal.

"Oiya, aku lupa! Hahaha, oke oke, aku tunjukkan" gema tawa Peter terdengar sampai BoBoiBoy dkk tutup kuping. Peter Pan menunjukkan sebuah PowerPoint.

"Jadi, Bumi sekarang telah kedatangan banyak alien, yang tanpa kita sadari mulai menguat seiring waktu. 5 anggota kami gugur 5 hari yang lalu, lalu aku diminta untuk merekrut kalian. So, alasan pertama kalian direkrut adalah, anggota kami gugur. Dua, kalian telah berpengalaman tentang alien dan sebagainya. Tiga, kalian pemberani." Ucap Peter dengan suara mantap dan bangga.

Semua melongo kecuali Gopal. Ia merasa sangat bangga karena dianggap pahlawan.

"Okay, team, ini pistol kalian. Pistol ini tidak menembakkan peluru, tapi menembakkan laser. Akan ada orang-orangan sawah… ehhh, target untuk kalian tembak. Jika kalian semua berhasil, akan kutraktir makan" kata Peter setengah teriak.

"Wowwww, keren sangat pistol ni!" teriak Gopal. Ia hampir saja memencet lagi salah satu tombol, tapi untung saja sempat terhalang oleh Peter.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Semua sudah siap siaga. Kacamata tak berlensa telah terpasang.

"Yaya, pasti aku akan kalahkan kau" kata Ying melirik Yaya

"Lihat nanti" balas Yaya.

Para lelaki sudah menyadari bahwa ada tanda-tanda Perang Dunia III.

"Ehmm, Peter ke Guinevere, Peter ke Aphrodite, dilarang berantem"

Keduanya tersipu malu. Sementara itu, lelaki yang sudah tidak merasakan tanda perang tersebut mulai perangnya sendiri.

"Ssst, Boboi, geser, aku mau disamping Ying" bisik Fang

"Tak boleh, aku nak dekat Yaya" balas Boboiboy

"Ayolah….. untuk sekali ini" pinta Fang dengan angel-facen nya

"Tak terpengaruh pun" ledek BoBoiBoy

Muncul simpang 4 di dahi Fang. Dengan tangannya yang menyerupai harimau baying, ia menerjang BoBoiBoy dan mereka pun bertengkar seperti kucing berebut ikan. Tapi nasib memang nasib. Perempuan tak dapat, dipindahkan ruangan yang ada.

"Semua ini karena kau Boboi, bukannya disebelah Ying, yang ada di sebelah kau" bentak Fang

BoBoiBoy tak bicara. Tapi, ia membayangkan target itu Fang. Ia pun greget dan menembak target itu untuk balas dendam. Begitu juga dengan Fang. Ia pun menganggap sang target itu BoBoiBoy. Mereka menembak membabi buta sampe target itu bolong-bolong semua.

Peter Pan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat anak muridnya itu.

Note :

Akhirnya update! Setelah setahun, akhirnya update juga. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan terima kasih untuk membaca.


	5. Bom Ketidaksengajaan

Waktu Boboiboy dan Fang sedang berusaha saling... ehhh 'membunuh', Yaya dan Ying berkompetisi secara diam-diam. Ying dengan yakinnya menembak, dan meleset.

"Haha, tembakan pertamamu sudah meleset Ying… kesempatanku untuk menang jauh lebih besar" pikir Yaya.

Tapi Yaya tidak bisa menyembunyikan evil facenya. Ying langsung bisa menebak isi pikiran Yaya.

"Lihat nanti Yaya, aku pasti menang" pikiran Ying juga ikut melayang-layang.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka berkompetisi? Padahal baru aja ketemu. Satu sekolah juga nggak. Tau-taunya….

Setelah selesai balapan…

"Oke anak-anak, kalian keren! Tapi, jangan bangga dulu. Kalian masih ada misi-misi lain. Berusahalah untuk menuntaskannya. Jika berhasil, kalian akan diizinkan naik jet!" jelas Peter Pan.

Semua berbinar-binar, kecuali Boboiboy dan Fang yang melempar tatapan benci ke satu sama lain.

"Oke, kelas dibubarkan" jelas Peter Pan. Mereka semua pun bubar. Ying dan Yaya berjalan di paling depan.

"Wah, bahagianya hari ni" kata Ying pada Yaya.

"Bukan hari ini saja, dari awal datang pun aku sudah senang. Peralatan yang keren dan kegiatan yang keren" balas Yaya

"Yaloh, nanti ah, yang menang dapat izin naik jet, pasti aku yang dapat" kata Ying

"Kau? Aku ada lah" sergah Yaya

"Aku!" balas Ying.

"Aku!" dibalas lagi oleh Yaya.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"A…."

"Ei, berisiklah! Aku aku tak jelas" oceh Gopal yang ringam mendengar cekcok para perempuan.

Ying dan Yaya serempak dan tanpa kata meninggalkan Gopal yang kebingungan.

Malam itu, Ying dan Yaya yang sekamar tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk dibicarakan. Mereka tidur dalam diam sampai keesokan harinya.

Itulah sebabnya mereka berkompetisi sejak tadi, ternyata mereka berebut izin naik jet. Mereka pun mengeluarkan tembakan yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya sampe kondisi target mereka sama dengan kondisi target Fang dan Boboiboy. Yang masih tenang hanyalah Gopal.

Karena….

Saat itu Gopal sedang lapar. Mereka tak sempat sarapan. Terutama, seperti kata Boboiboy, bantalnya kurang empuk untuk ditiduri. Makanya, Gopal hanya mengandalkan keberuntungannya. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya dengan malas ke arah target.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi?

Keberuntungan Gopal bekerja. Lasernya tepat mengenai sasaran. Gopal yang menyadari itu sangat girang.

"Hah?! Aku berhasil?! Ye-ye ye-ye berhasil, berhasil hore"

(Sorak gembira Gopal ini membuat author teringat sorak berhasilnya Dora)

Yaya dan Ying hanya melongo dan melotot melihat Gopal yang sudah menari balet.

Tapi….

Keberuntungan Gopal ini diikuti oleh kesialan. Karena sebelum menari balet, Gopal melemparkan pistolnya ke tanah. Saat dia akan melakukan split perfectnya, ia terinjak tombol pada pistolnya.

Tilt,tilt,tilt,tilt

"Detektif Conan!, pistolmu telah bertransformasi menjadi bom!" teriak Peter Pan pada walkie-talkienya.

"Huh?"

"Gopal, cepat buang pistol tu ke luar!" teriak Yaya

Ying yang cepat tanggap berlari menuju jendela dan segera membukanya.

"Gopal, cepaaattt!" teriak Ying.

Gopal dengan takut-takut memegang bom itu dan melemparnya keluar, lalu langsung menutup kuping.

Bom itu pun….. tidak meledak.

Lho? Kok bisa?

Bom itu tidak meledak karena Boboiboy dan Fang memusnahkan pistol itu dengan tembakan laser mereka. Selesai misi memusnahkan bom, sekarang misi memusnahkan Gopal, pikir mereka.

"Gopal! Kau tau tak? Hampir mati permaisuriku ni karena kau!" kata Boboiboy blak-blakan di depan Yaya.

Kalau Fang, dia masih malu-malu mengungkapkan rasa sukanya blak-blakan di depan Ying. Tapi, ia memanfaatkan nama 'Aphrodite', yang maksud penyampaiannya sama dengan Boboiboy.

"He-eh, benar tuh Boboiboy. Mana ada lagi perempuan cantik kalau dewi kecantikannya mati!" bentak Fang.

(Aphrodite adalah dewi kecantikan. Tapi, dimata Fang, Ying adalah si Aphrodite)

Gopal sudah sangat ketakutan karena ekspresi Boboiboy dan Fang seperti sudah siap mengeluarkan pedang halilintar dan harimau bayang.

"Sorry, sorry, aku tak sengajaaa!" teriak Gopal setengah menangis.

"Nasib baik bom tu tak meledak" kata Boboiboy

"Nasib baik aku musnahkan bom tu tepat waktu, kalau tak, tak tau tempat jadi abu atau jadi arang" kata Fang.

"Belagak" ledek Boboiboy

Muncul simpang patal di dahi Fang.

"Awas kau Boboiboy!" teriak Fang.

"Mari sini kalau berani!"

"Stop! Kalian semua stop!" terdengar bentakan di belakang mereka. Mereka semua sontak terdiam.

Peter Pan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan seberang. Semua mengikuti dengan patuh, meski ada juga yang sikut menyikut.

"Duduk" perintah Peter. "Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan"

Semua duduk diam, karena takut. Bahkan Boboiboy dan Fang pun ikut-ikutan takut dimarahi. Wajah bengis yang ditampakkan Peter terlihat sangat ingin mencabik-cabik mereka.

"Kaliam, kalian….. Hebat!" teriak si mentor.

"Huh?!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Ya, kalian hebat. Kalian berhasil menjalankan misi ketiga kalian, yaitu 'Bagaimana cara menghancurkan bom pada saat darurat' dan misi keempat kalian yaitu 'Membina rasa kekeluargaan dan kerjasama tim'. Hebat!" seru Peter Pan sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Jadi, bom itu cuman….. settingan?" kata Boboiboy dengan nyeseknya (karena gagal menjadi pahlawan di depan Yaya)

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab Peter

Boboiboy dan Fang langsung kolaps.

Abaikan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kami dapat traktiran?" tanya Gopal, yang perutnya sudah berbunyi merana sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja! Karena jujur saja aku juga kelaparan. Ayo! Ke kendaraan makanan!...eh Kebenaraaannn!" teriak Peter girang.

"Sekarang dia bicara seperti Papa Zola" bisik Ying.

"Macam Papa Zola tu tak penting. Yang penting aku dapat izin naik jet!" bisik Yaya

"Heh. Jangan harap Yaya" balas Ying

Mereka pun saling menampakkan muka sinis selama perjalanan ke lapangan parkir.


End file.
